


Haar Jai’galaar bal Haar Laar’senaar

by Trudemaethien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Language, Mando’a, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Translation, fable of the hawk and the nightingale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trudemaethien/pseuds/Trudemaethien
Summary: A classic fable, (culturally relevant even!) translated into Mando’a.
Kudos: 11





	Haar Jai’galaar bal Haar Laar’senaar

**Author's Note:**

> With support and enabling from my fellow conlang enthusiasts on discord. Thanks, vod’e!

Haar Jai’galaar tayl’buruk, ti kad’luram, gal’viin, bal kad’lataab. Shuk’shev’la kai’roya b’abiik. 

Kaysh oya’kari an’tuur agol par b’galaar’ike. 

Haar Laar’senaar tayl’jorad jatne mesh’la, sa cyar’la sa bes’laare. 

Kaysh orjore laare. 

Haar Jai’galaar abiikyr bat’videk b’laaranii bal shuk’tayl, mirci chur’taab.

Haar laar’senaar chaab’gedeti jorcu jii’kyram. “Alor Jaig, meh ke’gev par’eparavur, ni ve’nari cyar’laare pa’gar! Gedet’ye, nu’kyram!”

Haar Jaig nuhuna, chayaikiryc. 

“Senaar’ika, mesh’laar ne’hailir ner utreeyai.”

Haar laar’senaar pir’ekulo.

“Gedet’ye, haa’tayli ner’trikar! Ni kih’epa, ge’naas, shi’kih’skraan. N’hailir utreeyai b’anade!

“Ne’tayli’serim duumir eyayti. Kih’skraan ibi’tuur jate’shya ori’ret su’oya’karir nakar’tuur,” rejorhaa’i Haar Jai’galaar. 

Sa haar Jai’galaar eparavu haar Laar’senaar, sa haar kot’yc eparavu haar laandur.

* * *

The shriek-hawk embodies danger, with sharp beak, fast wing, and sharp talon. Silent destruction, sustenance hunter of the air.

He hunts all day for meat for his fledglings

The songbird has the most beautiful voice, as sweet as chiming bells.

He cries out in song.

The shriek-hawk dives to the ground, landing on the neck of the singer and holds him with the threat of destruction, captured underfoot.

The songbird fearfully pleads because his end is at hand. “Great Jaig, if you refrain from feasting on me, I will sing sweetly for you! Please! Don’t kill me!”

The Jaig laughs, mockingly.

“Little bird, pretty songs do not fill my empty belly.”

The songbird weeps. 

“Please, see my sadness! I am a scrap to eat, almost nothing, just a tiny meal. I would not fill the empty belly of anyone!”

“It’s nonsense to allow you to flee. A little bite today is better than big potential one yet to hunt tomorrow,” replies The Shriek-hawk.

As the shriek-hawk devours the songbird, the strong devour the weak.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk about the word and grammar choices I made, or are interested in learning more about Mando’a, leave me a comment!  
> The English translation is not word-for-word. I don’t think Mando’a works that way. Instead, I tried to convey the essence of every word with the translation. I did not write this in English and then translate it; I worked the other way round.  
> (The first thing I ever post, and it’s this, naturally. Of course.)


End file.
